Simplified Complications
by PinkLemonade
Summary: Love is so complicated. Let's make it simple. SanzoHazel. Very short oneshot. PGeeee. Fluffyish.


I LOVE the English version of Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean." And one bit of lyrics reminded me of Hazel/Sanzo. XD So I wrote a short drabble based on those lyrics. 

**Title**: Simplified Complication

**Rated**: PG

**Warnings**: like 'fuck' used twice and a gay kissy

**Summary**: Love is so complicated. Let's make it simple. Sanzo+Hazel.

**DISCLAIMER**: Sanzo, Hazel, Saiyuki in general is not mine. And nor is the song "Simple and Clean." Very simple. XD

---

Smoke curled into silver hues, loops, before fading after tracing a circle around the moon.

Sanzo's lips pursed together, releasing a gust of silver clouds, like breathing brim stone. He flicked his cigarette, ashes burning red before flickering to black smolder to drift in the nightly wind.

Sitting on the roof of the hotel his non-biological kin stayed in for the night, he was getting his relaxation. So peaceful, so quiet, yet so cold, and not content enough. Something felt like it was missing. A piece of a puzzle too soaked with tears and torn with rage to now fit a space.

Humanity has no grasp over love. Love is more powerful than an entire race of creatures.

_Not even a priest can harness it. Not even God. If He could, there'd be less shit in this world._

Regardless, he didn't want to think about it right now.

However, it seemed to be on the agenda for the night. Maybe more than words.

Sanzo was too infatuated by the scarred surface of the moon and her hidden grin to look back. He heard a soft scrap on the roof's tiles nearby. However, he was not afraid. It rather felt like warm air suddenly gathered in this pocket of space and time.

Landing gracefully on the tip of one booted foot, heel pushed down next, followed by other foot. Long white straps slowly floating down from gravity, like plain angel wings. Gloved, sleeved hands hanging by sides, then one moving to push down a flimsy blue cowboy-esque hat.

"Oyasumiyasu..." Hazel tucked the front of the hat to mask sky blue eyes. "... Sanzo-han."

"Did you fly up here, angel?" Sanzo teased. He took a long drag on his cigarette.

One of Hazel's glowing eyes peeked out from the hat. He smiled softly. "My experience has allowed me to learn to jump at great heights. However," he chuckled and tipped the hat up, eyes now present and large, "I am complimented you called me an angel."

"Hn," Sanzo grunted.

Hazel walked closer to Sanzo, slowly. His heels scrapped the roof tiles quietly, like tiny patters of mice. "I see you almost every night since we met, resting out beneath the moon and staring at it," he observed.

Sanzo just smoked.

"The moon is beautiful," Hazel said. He turned his gaze to the pearl in the sky. "However, full moons are deceiving."

iOf course they are. Just like you, angel eye'd murderer. However, who am I to talk/i

Two bodies left to stain the moon red with their blood.

Hazel looked back at Sanzo. His smile slowly faded. "I wish to speak to you about something, Sanzo-han," he informed.

Sanzo grumbled, "If it's regarding joining you and your errand boy, then n--"

"It is not that. It is an entirely different matter."

Slightly interested, the monk looked at the bishop. Hazel turned to fully face Sanzo. "It is, of course... something that is obvious, I am sure. Yet I rarely speak of it," he explained.

Sanzo rose a brow.

"I know you know what I am speaking about, monk," Hazel said, firmly.

Sanzo smiled crookedly. "You seem to read me so easily. Funny, no one else can," he smirked.

"It is easy to see through yourself," Hazel replied.

Sanzo looked at him. He met the blue haired man's stern gaze.

iIf that's what you think... You can see me, because to you, I am you... You are me... How romantic./i

Sanzo made an annoyed tsk and flicked more ashes from his cigarette. "I know what you are speaking of. I know what's on your mind. Your eyes give away all your flaws," he stated.

Hazel smiled, even if it wasn't a compliment. "You know, Sanzo-han, my feelings for you. They will not change," he informed.

"Well..." Sanzo began. He blew out a cloud of smoke. "... It's unrequited, Gloss-san."

Hazel chuckled against his fist. "Is it really?" he inquired.

"You're suggesting...?" Sanzo didn't play beat around the bush.

"I told you," Hazel said, grinning, "I can see through you. I know what you said isn't entirely true."

Sanzo couldn't help but release a quiet chortle. "You think it's that simple? You think everything can be solved with a 'yes' or a 'no'? You think that if you know what I want or feel, that automatically I'm going to fall in your arms and have you fuck me senseless?" he asked, chuckling.

"I wouldn't word it so vulgar..." Hazel beaded sweat. He cleared his throat. "Some things are simple... We just make them more complicated."

iSettings. Situations. Other people. Other emotions. Making it so difficult to give into a simple feeling./i

"Love is complicated, however. I must admit that."

Sanzo broke out of his dazing. He looked back at Hazel. Hazel chuckled, then held out his gloved, small hand to the monk. "Love was not created by God. It is far more powerful. Love will never be simple, but that doesn't mean we have to make it harder. We can figure this out together."

Sanzo glared down at his lap.

Hazel walked right up to Sanzo, then sat beside him. Sanzo didn't seem to mind. Hazel stretched his legs out, crossing one ankle over the other. Holding onto the back of his hat, using his other for support, he leaned back to stare at the moon. "Don't make it anymore complicated, Sanzo-han, than it needs to be. It's as simple as that," he murmured. He turned to look at Sanzo.

"Don't make me walk on water to prove my love, to make things only harder."

_Things are so complicated, but they look so simple. Why do I need to make it more worse than it all ready is?_

_I am human._

_Fuck._

Sanzo tossed his cigarette over the roof. He reached out one hand and touched Hazel's shoulder. Hazel smiled, eyelids getting heavy. Sanzo flicked back Hazel's hat, leaning in and closing his eyes. He pressed his lips softly to Hazel's, and let him exchange air with his.

iWho knew that one could summon every complicated feeling.../i

Hazel grasped the back of Sanzo's neck and pulled him closer. Sanzo held Hazel close, letting the moon and her grin be their only witness.

_... In just one simple kiss._

---

"Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple."

-"Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru

---

You knoooow where to put reviews and C&C. XD But please send flames to CrowTChickATaolDOTcom.


End file.
